A Love Beyond Life
by Beyond Logic
Summary: After the death of A, Wammy's House has started to feel more like a cage than a home to a teenage Beyond Birthday(or Backup as he's referred to at this time). Depressed, angry, and filled with resentment he plans to leave Wammy's House and have his revenge on L. This plan is interrupted by the arrival of a mysterious new girl with a shocking life span that has caught B's atttention
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beyond the Pain

Five days seven hours twenty six minutes. I looked at the clock again, five days seven hours twenty six minutes and now forty seven seconds had past since A died. My eyes shifted to the empty bed adjacent to mine. Sunlight peeked through the blinds of the window and onto A's former bed. If A were still alive, the sunlight would have bounced off his light blonde hair making it shine. His head would rest on his arm as he slept, and he'd be snoring. God did he snore. Not a deep manly snore either, A's snores were dainty and ladylike. I used to tease him about it all the time, but I found myself missing it at night.

I looked up at the cieling,counting seconds. It was like I could feel the stillness, the gaping hole in the world that A had left behind. I didn't feel pain though, I didn't feel anything at all. Just stillness, and the feeling of being suspended in time. I needed to distract myself a bit. I sat up in my bed and reached for the jam jar on my dresser. While I stuggled to get the cap off there was a knock at the door.

"B, come out of your room. It's been almost a week."

The voice had stated this as if I wasn't aware. As if every passing day didn't slowly corrode my mind. That irritated me, and I didn't answer.

" Look I know you're in there let's not make this an issue."

The voice behind the door sounded like Matt. I remained silent hoping he'd just go away. I could tell he had started to get angry and begun banging on the door with his fist.

"Backup, get out of there or I'll kicked down this door and bust up your jam jars!" He shouted from behind the door.

I sighed and put the jam jar down. I took off my blankets and sat cross legged at the end of my bed. My hair fell into my eyes. I shook my head and moved my bangs aside. "Go to hell, Jeevas!" I shouted. I heard him chuckle behind the door. "Already there, Backup. I'm already there"

There was a silence for a few seconds. I stared at the door. Then there was a loud noise and my door swung open, hitting the wall. Matt put his foot down and stood in my doorway. I looked away from him, his life span always made me feel guilty. My eyes reminded me everytime I looked at him that he wouldn't live past nineteen, and I couldn't tell him. Shinigami eyes cursed me. Knowing when a person is going to die and not being able to do anything about it made me feel helpless. It's why getting attatched to people was never something I liked doing. It was different with A though, he was destined to die at the age ninety three, but he cut his own life short.

I realized that while I sat there thinking, Matt was still in the doorway with a cigararette hanging off the edge of his mouth. He looked at me waiting for me to say something. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and examined it. He had a relaxed expression on his face.

"Hey, Jeevas. You're fourteen, lose the cigarette." I said.

He chuckled and leaned on the side of the doorway. "Hey, Backup. You're sixteen, lose the loner attitude and go find yourself a girl." he said. I looked at A's bed.

" I wasn't always a loner." I said quietly as I got out of my bed and looked through my dresser for a new shirt. I realized I hadn't changed in days which had caused my clothes to be stained and give off the odor of old jam. Once I had noticed it my OCD wouldn't let up until I had changed into new clothes.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You were both loners, together. Now he's gone and you're a loner, alone." He paused. I pulled out a white tee- shirt from my dresser and started looking for pants. Matt watched me. The relaxed expression had left his face and been replaced with an anxious one. He took a breath and begun talking in a quick irritated manor.

"Look, they're getting- damn it, B! Just pick a pair of pants, I have something important to tell you, and you're not paying any attention 'cause you're too busy looking for a pair of damn pants! They're all the same you know, jeans are all pretty much the same."

I stopped, grabbed a pair of jeans and sat on the floor in front of the open drawer of pants. Matt looked content with having my undivided attention and continued.

" They're getting upset with how MIA you've been. I know you're going through some stuff right now, but you need to show up to class or you're never gonna be a successor. I mean if-"

"I don't wanna be a successor!" I screamed, louder than I would have liked to. I took a calming breath and continued talking in a lower tone. " Niether did A, that's why he killed himself. He didn't want to live in L's shadow. He wanted more. That's why he did what he did and left me alone in this hell." I sighed and sat on A's bed. I put down the clothes I had gotten from the dresser and looked at Matt.

"Which is why I've been planning to leave Wammy's House..."

Matt looked at me in utter shock and stuttered out a sentence "You-Y-You can't just leave I-I mean where would you go?" He took a few steps into my room and shut the door.

"America, I want to be far away from Wammy's House, successors...and L."

Matt shrugged "L is a great guy, he's solved hundreds of cases and-" He looked down and spoke in a voice that suggested a sensitive topic. "...he's not responsible for A's death you know."

I shook my head. "No he is responsible for A's death, because of him A didn't have his own life."

I stopped for a moment looking back at the open drawer in the dresser. I shifted the pants in it to the sides of the drawer. At the bottom of it was a hidden compartment that contained a knife. I pulled the knife out and examined it. Age hadn't touched it. It was still beautiful, unused, but that would soon change. The light from the window hit it making it give off a blinding shine. I smiled at the beauty of the knife, and the possibilities that it held.

Still focused on the knife, I continued speaking."And one day there's gonna be a case L can't solve... I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beyond the Curiosity

Matt was always accepting of things, always faced problems with an indifferent attitude, but as I looked at him now that wasn't the case. He looked concerned. Genuinely concerned, like a scared fourteen year old boy and nothing more. He opened his mouth, looking almost scared to speak.

"B, i'm not gonna lie, you're scaring the living hell out of me. I know A's suicide has been tough on you ,but... you're acting-"

"Crazy?" I interrupted him, and stood up facing his direction. "Crazy? Right? Because I dare defy the all powerful L? Becuase I dare question his system?" I walked closer to Matt, forcing him up against the wall. "Well i'm not crazy, I just watched my best friend die because of that bastard! If I wasn't upset then i'd be crazy, i'd be a heartless robot just like him!" My voice had raised to a shout. I realized how close I had gotten to Matt in my rant, he was pinned to the wall and shaking out of fear. The anger slowly melted out of me as I backed away quickly. Guilt then took the place of anger, and my sanity returned.

"Sorry." I said scratching the back of my head. He didn't respond, just stood like a statue and stared at my hand. I didn't want to move, or scare him anymore. I understood that he needed a moment to realize that I, B, had returned and that the demon of insanity had left my body. I waited a few seconds for him to adjust, but he didn't. He stood glued to the floor, consistantly looking at my hand. It started to irritate me.

"Matt, what're you looking a-" I stopped and looked at my hand, lifting it in the process. I realized why he was watching my hand. I was still holding the knife. I dropped it immediatly. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't realize." He continued to look at me, frozen in fear. There was no movement. There was a long silence that seemed like eternity was passing us by. The lingering silence was broken by the opening of my bedroom door.

A white haired young boy stood in my doorway. He was dressed in white from head to toe, and very young. To young for me to have seen him in any of my classes so I didn't recognize him. I studied him for a moment, he seemed familiar despite the fact that this was our first time meeting. His name flashed above his head. Nate (Near) River. Lifespan; 86 years.

"Backup? Mail? The two of you need to come to the main room. There's a new Wammy's House member arriving." He said this seriously, but with enough indifference that it was evident he was ordered to tell us this. He wasn't excited, or happy, or vaguely interested. He noticed the knife on the ground, but disregarded it and left the doorway.

The arrival of the Near had shaken Matt out of his trance and he began to walk out the door. Though he wasn't quite recovered yet, he walked like a phantom. He stopped for a moment when he hit the doorway, cleared his throat and said "Let's go, B." That was it. He had accepted my apology and with that I followed him into the main room.

All members grouped up by age in the main room. As the only sixteen year old I stood alone. I watched Matt slip into a group with other fourteen year olds, and Near stand with a group of eight year olds. So he was eight. Very mature for his age. My eyes shifted around as the different members shouted and scattered trying to find their place. Then all of a sudden they all froze, and stood still. The main doors opened, and the leaders walked into the main room. When they walked in ,it was like an icy chill enveloping everyone in their vicinity. All the members watched as they entered the room with girl trailing behind them. The leaders lined up horizontally with the girl in the center of the line.

The leaders lifted their hands, requesting undivided attention, and began to speak. "Members of Wammy's House, welcome the newest addition , Acadia, alias name; Akin." They said in unison. It was almost eerie the way they all spoke together. I shivered then leaned a bit to catch a glimpse of the girl. Her deep brown hair covered her eyes as she gazed at down at the floor. I looked above her head.

Name: Acadia. That much was clear. Lifespan... two weeks from today, no that couldn't be right she can't be a day past sixteen...and she looked perfectly healthy. Akin looked up and I saw her eyes for the first time. Her iris was a shade of brown that seemed tainted with a red tint. Not like mine. Not shinigami eyes. Just mysterious and though wide alert, difficult to read. She had a charm to her, almost boyish, like she placed a film of indifference over herself. Though the most prominent feature she had were darkcircles and bags under her obviously sleep deprived eyes. She seemed...different. Morbid, mysterious, yet simple, and open with a kind face. She just seemed complicated.

"Akin, go to the group with those your age." The leaders said to her, and pointed in my general direction. She walked over to me and stood just feet away from me. She continued to look down, but her eyes shifted to me multiple times. Each time she looked at me she quickly looked away as if looking at me was sinful. The leaders then lifted their arms, dismissing us, and all the members scattered about back to their rooms or classes.

The main room became loud again. Matt gestured that he was going back to class. I waited for the crowd to thin out, and she stood beside me silently. After almost all the members had returned to their places, I began to walk back to my room. Although I was quickly stopped. Akin stepped in front of me. She looked anxious, like speaking was painful. She mustered her courage and looked me in the eyes. She was awkwardly fumbling over everything she said , but tried to act smooth. As a result she said everything she needed to in one swift motion.

"I'm Akin, you're roomate died, we're in the same age group, we're roomates, show me to my room." She vomited her words and waited for a response. I searched my mind for the appropriate way to respond to this, but truthfully there wasn't one. So after a moment of thinking I shrugged and said " Alright, it's this way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beyond his Perspective(From the Perspective of Akin)

The boy began to walk toward the exit of the large room. I trailed closely behind him as he made his way into a narrow hallway with doors on either side. He was silent as he walked. I looked around quickly to get a brief evaluation of the setting. All the doors in the hall were closed, and each had a number. Eight, Eight, Nine, Ten, Ten, Ten. I watched the different numbers roll past me as I walked. It was strange how a place where children lived could be so utterly organized. However, my surroundings wasn't my main point of focus. I stared at the boy, well the back of his head. He was very attractive in a forbidden way. His shaggy black hair looked soft to touch. It was straight, styled in a boyishly cute way. Although it looked very unkept. Actually, as a whole he looked unkept, as if he hadn't changed in days. I started thinking about reasons why he allowed himself to get so unkept. It's possible this could be the first time he had left his room since his roomate died. Wammy's House didn't care if the members didn't attend class, they left the responsibility of showing up to the members, so nothing would've stopped him from just lying in his bed for days. I nodded to myself, agreeing that that was probably the most likely story.

Then suddenly he stopped walking and turned to me."This is it." He said, standing in front of a solitary door with the number sixteen carved into it in silver letters.

He opened the door and I walked hesitantly inside. The room was small, with two beds one placed against the right wall and one the left. There was a dresser placed against the wall opposite of the door, and behind that was a window. That was it. It was so plain, but strange at the same time. A singular jar of jam sat on the dresser, and a large knife lied near the right wall. I didn't find it concerning, but the boy saw me looking at it and quickly explained.

"I use it to... open jam jars." He said in an unsure manner. I nodded, feeling a need to respond, but the construction of a sentence became a difficult task. I looked down thinking about what to say. When I looked back up, our eyes met. His eyes were... red. A dark cherry, as if the colours black and red where dancing in his iris. They we're hypnotic, and forced words out of me.

"Which one is my bed?" I asked, far to quickly. He turned and pointed to the bed on the right. I mentally scolded myself for speaking so quickly and saying words like swift demands. I tried speaking again, this time slower.

"So...what's...your...name?" I paced my words instead of spewing them out, and that seemed to surprise him a bit. "Backup, but just call me B." He responded smoothly. Damn. Why did he have to be so smooth? It was my turn to speak again, conversations were always like a tennis match for me. Back and forth, the matter of points lied in the successfulness of the conversation. I thought of something to ask, something that would keep him talking a bit longer and give me time to think.

"Backup? Did you give yourself that name?" I asked, thinking this could keep him talking for a minute or so.

"No, Wammy's House gave me that name. I hate it." He spoke in a matter-of-fact manner. Like it was just something he had to deal with. A curse, not his name. I cringed at that.

"Well then change your name." I said. I sounded stupid, it was such a simple solution he obviously would have done it if something wasn't stopping him. He smirked a bit.

"Even if I changed my name, everybody in Wammy's House would still call me Backup." He said, a bit amused. His amusement with me was almost irritating. Like I was a cute dog and not someone offering advice. At that moment I realized that I had to check into my classes. I walked quickly out of the room, then stopped. I had left the conversation open-ended. The tennis match wasn't over yet, he still had the advantage. I sprinted back to the room, stuck my head in the doorway and said;

"There is a world beyond Wammy's House you know." With that I left B alone in the room with a puzzled look on his face.

(B's Perspective)

It happened so fast. She came and just like that had me sitting on my bed confused as hell. Her words echoed in my ears long after she left. She had talked to me for a minute or so total, but in that minute she exposed a truth. "There is a world beyond Wammy's House you know." A world beyond Wammy's House. I liked the idea of that. The way she put it, as if Wammy's House was it's own world. If I didn't like this world, there was another completely different world beyond it. A world beyond Wammy's House... beyond L...beyond the walls of A's suicide..._beyond..._Beyond... B, Beyond. There it was, just like that she had given me a new name. Beyond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beyond her Nightmares

2 Days Later

Days past slowly. Akin and I shared a room but still managed to stay isolated in our own worlds. She went to class, studied, and went to sleep. I stayed in my room and thought. There was no conversation. Every so often though, I would catch her staring at me. I'd look at her and grin a bit, but she wouldn't see it. Her head would be buried in her books everytime I looked even remotely in her direction. Although my grin always faded a few seconds after I looked at her. Above her head. It was like a silent ominous countdown. Twelve days and this poor girl would drop dead. It disturbed me, I had never seen a life span so short, but that was the least of my concerns. I was devising my escape plan. Leaving Wammy's House would be simple enough, but after I made it out...well then what? I hadn't been fifty feet outside Wammy's in my life. I knew America was the location, but I had no idea how to get there. I knew that I needed someone who had lived and seen the world outside. I needed Akin.

It was silent. Maybe nine o'clock. She sat in her bed and wrote into a notebook. I thought of what to say. "Akin?" I said. She jumped and stared at me. I had her attention. "Where did you grow up? I mean... what was it like?" My questions seemed to shock her. She looked back at her notebooks and thought, then spoke very hesisitantly.

"Well, um, I... I had a mother and a father, and an older brother. I was raised in a small house with my parents, near the city. My brother was...put up for adoption when he was born, so I didn't see him growing up, but the situation was better when I was born and my parents raised me. In fact I didn't even know I had a brother until...well... Everything was fine growing up, there was lots of places to go in the city, and for the most part things were great... until I turned thirteen..." She stopped for a moment. Tears filled the brims of her eyes. "They... died in a car wreck. My brother was eighteen at the time, as my last remaining family member he became my legal guardian, and he took care of me, then enrolled me in Wammy's House when he thought I was ready, and here we are." She spoke her words carefully and waited for my response.

Her backstory circled my mind, but I had to strain it for a piece of useful information." So... you know the city pretty well, huh?" She looked confused.

"I suppose so?"

"So you would know how to get to the airport from here, and things like that?"

"Yes, but why are you-" It hit her. I wanted to leave and needed a guide. She looked upset. Like I had tainted her backstory. Like I was using her. "No... no i'm not.. leaving Wammy's House. My brother finally let me come here, i'm not leaving dammit."

She wanted to be in Wammy's House? Well, whatever the case, I didn't have time to argue. She was my only chance of getting out of there. My only chance of revenge on L. A passport, I had. The money, I had, well the leaders had but it could be easily taken. I just needed a guide. And there she was, but she would expire soon. I needed her help before her twelve days were up. I tried to be smooth and persuasive.

"I just need a little help getting there, then you could come right back, I promise." I said. She wasn't for it. She shook her head and got back to her books. I was losing my guide. A bit of anger rose in me, no, not anger more like frustration. I surpressed it, and as a last resort, I tried to hit her heart strings. I made a stride over to her bed and sat, doing my best to put on a charming grin.

"A smart girl like you would be the best guide I could ask for, won't you do it. For me?" She looked at me, studying me, and thought. Mulling the concept over in her head. For a moment, I thought my flirtatious words had gotten though to her. Then she looked away quickly and shook her head. "No...I can't... Now I need to go to sleep, I have class tomorrow." She said. She gestured me away from her bed, flipped the lightswitch off, and went to sleep.

That was it. I had lost my guide.

5 hours later

It was dark when I woke up. Everything was hazy, except the screaming. My other senses were still asleep , but my hearing was alert immediatly. Akin was screaming and flailing in her bed, I heard her fall to the floor. She was breathing heavily. It all happened so quickly, I tried to make out her words.

" NO! YOU CAN'T TRAP ME ANYMORE!...the cases...the murders...YOU CAN'T KEEP TRYING TO PROTECT ME...i'm trapped...I'M TRAPPED! I NEED TO LEAVE!"

I got out of my bed and walked cautiously over to her in the darkness, and scooped her into my arms. I rocked her a bit, trying to silence her.

"Akin, wake up, it's okay. Just wake up." My words soothed her a bit and she stopped screaming. Slowly she woke up, and put her arms around my neck. Then whispered into the darkness quietly.

"I'll...bring you to the city...if you let me come with... you." She said, half asleep, but still very concious of her words, and with those words, we had a deal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beyond her Lullaby

After putting Akin back into her bed, she wouldn't fall asleep. Every so often she'd drift off, but wake to the sound of her own screeching. It was like her nightmares were dragging her mind into reality, and she lied there screaming and flailing trying to call for help. Then just like that, she'd stop. The nightmares would let her go and recede back into her subconscious, leaving her to sleep peacefully for the time being. It was a routine that she endured for a majority of the night, calming herself without my assistance. At some point in the night though, when the first blueish light of morning passed through our window, her screams became unbearable. She needed someone to guard the line between dreams and reality. She needed help.

"B? Are you... awake?" She whispered into the fading darkness. Her breath still winded from her previous screaming.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

There was an apologetic pause. "B, do you...can I...can I sleep with you? I mean, sleep in your bed?" She was hesitant and awkward in her words. Obviously desperate for sleep, and I couldn't deny her.

"Sure...if it'll help." I said.

In the darkness I heard her rush and fumble out of her bed. Her feet hit the floor with a loud thump, and she ran recklessly into my bed, toppling over me in the process. She was like a small child, obviously afraid of the dark, and thinking of a bed as a sanctuary from it.

She positioned herself to my left, between the wall and my body. She dragged the blanket over herself, moved a bit closer to me, and stared at the ceiling. For a few minutes she was quiet, laying there silently next to me. She tried to shift positions and find comfort, but it was useless. In the fight for sleep her enemies were to strong. She was well aware of that, and when she found that she couldn't fight them alone, she had a request.

"B? I know this is weird to ask, but I mean. Well, after my parents died my brother would sing me a lullaby to get me to sleep. Would you sing it for me?" Truthfully, I wanted to say no. The request seemed ridiculous, but I needed to get her to sleep.

I sighed. "How does it go?" I asked. I could almost hear her smile in the dark. She began to hum the tune, then added the words into it gradually.

"_Dream my darling_

_close your eyes_

_I'll protect you_

_stop your cries_

_Dream my lovely_

_go to sleep_

_I'll hold you_

_don't you weep_

_Dream my beauty_

_lose your fear_

_when you wake_

_I'll be here..."_

Each word she sang was like honey, rich and smooth. It was as if her voice had been tailored specifically for lullabies. It made the dark room suddenly warm and bright. It was beautiful. I turned over in my bed to face her. I wanted be closer to her. Closer to the essence of warmth she gave off. It was new and different from anything I've ever heard. I tried to look at her face in the darkness, but instead I saw her lifespan flashing above her head. Eleven days... I had almost forgot... I had to stop this. I couldn't let myself care about her. I couldn't lose someone I cared about...not again.

"Akin I'm-I'm to tired to sing right now. Just go to sleep." I snapped at her. It was the only way to prevent an objection, but it hurt her. She sank back into the pillow that we were sharing.

"Alright... B..." She whispered in an ashamed tone, as if she'd done something wrong. I felt an overwhelming wave of guilt. I needed to say something quickly to make her feel better, and to make me feel better.

"You can call me ...Beyond." I said. It was weak, and not an apology , but it was something. The first rays of the rising sun glided through our window and onto her face, lighting it up and exposing a small smile.

"You changed your name? Beyond. I like it." She looked at me and smiled a bit wider. It was a loving smile, and at that moment Akin seemed to be the only important thing in the world. Everything else was just part of a setting, but here she was, the main event of life. _Beautiful..._ I turned away quickly, it was getting too personal again. This time, she didn't care that I was attempting to shut her out. She wrapped her arms around me and nestled her head into my hair. I could feel her breath as she opened her mouth to speak one last time as she began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight...Beyond." She said, her words fading as her mind finally let her enter the realm of sweet dreams. I waited a minute, and when I was sure she had entered her slumber, I answered her.

"Goodnight, Akin."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Beyond his demons(Matt's Perspective)

"Mister Jeevas, we are sorry, but if your friend is not showing up to class it is not our responsibility to make him. It simply means that he may not become a successor. Now leave us."

"How is it not your responsibility? As the leaders of Wammy's House shouldn't you, I don't know,_ lead _the members? He's in a rough spot right now, he just needs some guidance."

"Mister Jeevas, this is a place for successors to be trained, not forced. We have asked you once to leave, we will not ask again."

"No! You robotic bastards! He just needs someone to-"

"MISTER JEEVAS... You have officially lost your ability to become a successor. We have been very tolerant with your smoking habits and your attitude, but you will not disrespect us. You may remain here, and assist a successor in the future, if you wish. Although, as of now, you may never become one yourself. Now leave us."

That was it. Just like that, It was over.

I left their office and ran through the halls. I ran fast, thinking maybe I could outrun my problems. I could never be a successor... B was losing his mind...nobody would help me...I needed a smoke. No, I needed to find B. Maybe I could help him myself. I ran past the main room and into the hall that held the dorms. The numbers flew past me. Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven. I took a turn. Twelve, Thirteen, my room, Fifteen. I stopped. Sixteen. I knocked twice on his door, winded from running. There was no answer. I knocked twice again. Still no answer. Maybe he left already? No! He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. He couldn't! I had to get to him. I started banging on the door. Still no answer. I stepped back a bit and kicked it open.

"B! Are you he-" I stopped. There was B sleeping in bed, with a girl. I recognized her. She was the new member, Akin. Here I was worrying about him, and he was sleeping with his roomate. I had lost my ability to become a successor because of him, and here he was sleeping with his roomate. It pissed me off.

"B! What the hell? Wake up you dumbass!"

He slowly opened his eyes, looking at me still half asleep. His mind was confused and couldn't piece together the information around it.

"Matt? Why are you waking me up this early?" He said as his mind began to grasp its setting.

"This early? It's three in the afternoon! You missed class again by the way. Not that you care. Dammit Backup, what the hell! I've been worrying my ass off, and you're here sleeping with your roomate!" My voice was raised, but I didn't care. I wanted to get my point across. He looked over at her and made a "shh" gesture, concerned that I'd wake her up.

"Matt we weren't...sleeping together. She was just sleeping in my bed, she had nightmares."

" I really don't care if you two were sleeping together or sleeping in the same bed or whatever! Point is you need to get it together. I'm trying to help you, god knows the leaders won't. Do I need to get L himself to help you?" L was the most sensitive topic you could bring up to B. I knew that was going to strike a nerve, but not as harshly as it did. He got out of bed.

"MATT SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm so damn tired of you acting like that asshole is some kind of god or something. I'm tired of trying to be forced to fill the shoes of a man I hate. I'm leaving, ok? I'm taking Akin, and we're leaving, and i'm going to get my revenge on L. None of this is going to matter anymore. So just stay out of my life." B looked back at her, she was still sleeping somehow. He started calming down, but thats not what I wanted. I didn't just want to leave. I wanted to fight.

"B...I hope L dances on A's grave, and you and your little tramp can watch." I said, knowing that it would push him. He seemed calm for a moment though. That didn't last. He picked up the jar of jam on his dresser and broke it against the windowsill. I started to run. He grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me against the wall. I looked into his eyes , but didn't see B. I saw a demon within him, silently taking over. He started to cut the top of my brow with the jam jar. The pain was drowned out by fear as the cut got longer.

"B... please... not my eyes...i'm...i'm sorry." I begged him. He had the power to take away my vision, I'd do anything to stop that.

" It's not B. It's Beyond." He said in a crazed manner, with slight morbid amusement. He cut lower, getting painfully close to my eyes. Then, just like that, I saw the demon fade from his eyes, and he let me go. He looked at me as the real B started to flood back into him. He looked shocked, like he had just realized what he did. I ran out of his room the second he let me go. I had to get to the orphanage medic. As I run, I held my brow to stop the bleeding. There were two things running through my head as I ran. One, I needed to start protecting my eyes, nobody should be able to take my vision away that easily. Two, L had driven B to insanity.

(B's perspective)

What the hell did I do? Oh god. We had to get out of here, now.

"Akin, Akin wake up!" I shook her awake. She looked up at me confused, and pushed her dark hair out of her face.

"What is it, Beyond?" She said quietly, still in mid dream.

"We're need to leave, now." I said, helping her up out of bed. She rubbed her eyes. Everything was happening to fast for her.

"Where?" She asked. I had started packing. I grabbed her things, her passport, her clothes, and shoved them into a suitcase with mine.

"The city."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Beyond his Protection(L's Perspective)

Hrmmm. I looked at my laptop. There was a ninety five percent chance that the man I was currently looking at was guilty of murder. Firstly, I had to get rid of the five percent chance that he was not. Secondly, I needed to find him. That would be easy enough, I just needed time to focus. I sipped my coffee and stared at my screen. I scrolled down the page of criminals, picking out specific ones that the police needed my assistance with. The other ones I didn't need to worry about, one way or another justice would prevail. I grinned a bit at that thought, a grin that was interrupted by a knock at my door. The room I worked in was dark with a single laptop being the only furniture in the room, it was a bit eerie so natrually a knock at the door startled me a bit.

"You can enter." I said without taking my eyes away from my laptop. A figure walked into the darkness of the room, then flipped the lightswitch. The light burned my eyes for a moment, but they adjusted quickly. I looked to see who the figure was. Watari. He looked troubled.

"L, there is a problem that I need to discuss with you." He said. Usally his voice was quite calm, but at that moment it was anxious and upset. Though I wanted to help him, it wasn't the time for me to solve problems out of my work.

"Watari, I am not available to solve problems at the current moment, I will handle it later."

"L, you don't understand. There's a problem at Wammy's House." He said. I noticed now he was nervously tapping his fingers together. I grabbed a cookie and began dunking it into my coffee. Wammy's House had issues occasionally, never anything that couldn't be easily fixed.

"What is the issue Watari?"

"We have...two runaways sir." He said this carefully, as if he was keeping some information secret. Wammy's House rarely had to deal with runaways, but when it did happen it was not a major issue. This made me wonder why he had to keep information on the subject a secret.

"Well what are the names of said runaways?" I asked. He flinched a bit at that question. I had never seen Watari show so much fear in my life. The man in front of me had adopted me as a baby, raised me as a child and continued to care for me as an adult. Though not once in my life had I seen him afraid to tell me something, until that moment.

" Their names? Well, the first is a boy by the name of Backup, sixteen, the eldest of the Wammy's House members.

"Yes, I remember Backup. Only five years younger than me. I believe he was the third member of Wammy's House, including myself. I also believe he was close to the second member, A. Considering the fact that A has recently committed suicide, it's logical that Backup ran away. He's most likely trying to escape the memory of his friend's death. The question is who did he run away with?" I had asked all the necessary questions, I had a majority of the information, I was just missing that crucial detail. A detail that he had to force himself to give to me. He hesitated before he spoke, then said his words as delicately as he could.

"The second runaway...her name is... Acadia."

There it was. The missing piece of information. The second runaway was Acadia, my sister. I felt the cookie crumble beneath my hand.

"Watari, start a search party. We are going to find my sister, and when we do find her she is not to leave the head quarters again." I said, and at the time I meant it. Acadia had begged me to let her go to Wammy's House where she could be with people her own age. Now she had run away from it, and I had to make sure that when we found her, this would never happen again.

"Yes, L. I'll gather a search party immediatley." Watari exited the room as he said this. Leaving me alone in the room once again, but now with something to think about.

_Don't worry my lovely, I'll find you, and I'll protect you once again._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Beyond Wammy's House

There were trees everywhere. Trees, grass, and flowers. It was almost unrealistic. Like I was standing in the middle of a picture. Akin and I had walked for seven hours along the side of a freeway that led into the city. The sides of the freeway were blanketed by trees and plants, and for the first time, I was experiencing nature. It was beautiful, and watching Akin walk through it was even more beautiful. She'd try to catch butterflies when she thought I wasn't looking. Then when she did catch them, she'd let them go and smile as if admiring their freedom. She'd watch the butterflies and the birds, and I'd watch her lifespan. It haunted me. Akin was young and perfectly healthy, so I began thinking her death would be caused by an accident. The thought of that gave me hope though, maybe if it was caused by an accident, I could prevent it. No, I had to stop thinking like that. Death was unpreventable.

"Beyond, it's getting dark. We should rest for the night." Akin said, half yawning. She was right. The sun had dipped into the horizon a while ago and the sky was turning a dark shade of blue. I nodded in agreement and opened the suitcase that held our things. I took out the blanket that I'd brought from my bed, and a pillow. She placed the blanket on the ground underneath a tree, and I propped the pillow up against the trunk of the tree. The second everything was in place, she collapsed onto the blanket and looked up at the sky.

"Look at the stars. I've never seen so many." She said, hypnotized by the night sky. I sat to her right and leaned my head against the tree.

"It's amazing! Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" She waved her arms as she asked me this. It was amusing how excited she was getting over stars. Living in the city she probably didn't see them often, but really they were just stars.

"They're pretty I guess, but not really the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said. She looked at me as if I were an escaped mental patient, and let out a small laugh.

"Seriously? If this isn't the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, then what is?" She said in a confused tone.

The fact that I thought the night sky was so unimpressive puzzled her. I had just seen it so many times in my life, it wasn't special anymore. Her question made me think though. The most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. What was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen? She looked at me as I thought, her dark hair flowing softly in the breeze. Her red-touched dark eyes focused on me, widened, waiting for an answer. She looked almost angelic. I started to get that feeling again. The feeling that Akin was the main event of life, the only thing that mattered, ..._the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen._ I had my answer.

"You."

"What?"

"You are... the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." My heart pounded through my shirt as I spoke those words. She blushed, and sat there speechless looking up at the night sky. It was silent for a few moments, then she shifted the pillow and rested her head on it, ready to go to sleep.

"Beyond, sing me my lullaby please." She asked, obviously trying to end any awkwardness either of us were feeling. I smiled and tried to pull the words from my mind.

"_Dream my darling_

_close your eyes_

_I'll protect you_

_stop your cries_

_Dream my lovely_

_go to sleep_

_I'll hold you_

_don't you weep_

_Dream my beauty_

_lose your fear_

_when you wake_

_I'll be here..."_

As I sang she drifted off. She looked so peaceful I thought she had fallen asleep instantly from being so tired. Her eyes were closed gently, and her breaths were soft and paced. I smiled, and kissed her on the head. She opened one eye and looked up at me, to let me know she was still awake. I blushed, embarrassed, but she sat up and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. She held me tight as if she finally had me and wouldn't let me go.

"Beyond...I feel the same way. I have since...well, since the moment I met you." She said quietly next to my ear.

At this point my face was crimson. She pulled away from the hug with her arms still around my neck. She looked at the ground shyly. Waiting for me to respond to her confession. It was a perfect moment. Except her lifespan glowed above her head as a reminder not to do anything stupid...but I disregarded it.

I leaned my head and kissed her lips. She seemed surprised for a moment, then relaxed. Her lips were warm and sweet, like a summer day. The best summer day. It was almost like her singing, brightening up the dark setting and turning into something warm and loving. She filled things with life.

I backed away after a few moments, and smiled at her. Her face was pink. She leaned back against the tree and looked at the stars once again, trying to hide a grin.

At that moment I came to a decision. I was going to prevent Akin's death, no matter what the cost. I wouldn't lose her, I cared about her. I _couldn't_ lose her. I wrapped my arm around her neck, and together we watched the stars until we slowly fell into a sweet slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Beyond the Travels

"Beyond? Beyond, darling? You gotta get up. I found us a ride to the city, but she won't wait much longer." Akin said, lightly shaking me. I opened my eyes slowly, and waited for my vision to become clear. It was still dark outside, probably early morning. The moon was still in the sky, but faded.

First, I saw her outline. She was leaning over me and holding our suitcase, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. I stared at her for a second, in a half dream state. Then my mind began to register the situation. I got up quickly.

"Akin! What the hell? You can't just go around talking to strangers by yourself! They could... they could..."

"-Well, she's not a stranger." She interrupted.

" She's my friend, Ami. She lived in an apartment building across the street from my parents' house, and we were super close. She even offered to adopt me after the accident. She's willing to let us stay at her apartment, but we really have to go now." Akin said her words in a rushed tone. Usually she was so passive, it was weird hearing her try to be demanding.

"Wait, she has her own apartment?" I asked, my mind still trying to grasp the information around me. I was still a bit skeptical of the situation.

"Yes, she's like twenty I think. I don't know, point is she has to leave for a few weeks to take care of her sick mother, and says we can stay at her apartment. Bless her, she's a sweetheart, but not a patient women so let's go." She grabbed my hand and practically pulled me all the way up to the freeway. I wasn't used to Akin being so intolerant. It made me wonder what was making her act this way.

Parked along the left side of the freeway was a light blue buggy with a pretty young women leaning against it. She looked a few years older than us, with deep violet hair and kind eyes. Though, the colour of her eyes were cold like ice. Akin pulled me over to her and spoke nervously.

"Ami, this is... this is um, Beyond." Akin almost twitched out her words. Why the hell was she so nervous?

"Heya Beyond. That's an awful funny name. Look, I got some rules if I'm gonna put up with ya guys staying in my apartment. One, you don't know me, and I sure as hell don't want you to, Mr. Beyond. So you'll call me Amica, not Ami, not Am. Amica, my mother gave me that name and unless you're a friend, that's what ya gonna call me. Two, y'all are sixteen and I don't want any funny business goin' on while I'm gone. Three, I don't got time for nonsense. Ya got all that?"

She spoke quickly with a tough accent. This was a women who didn't like her time being wasted. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes ma'am." I said immediately regretting it. Amica laughed, and threw her head back as she did it. Then she clapped and caught her breath again.

"Ma'am! Ya gotta watch out for this kid, Akin. I don't trust 'em. No innocent kid calls someone four years older than him ma'am." She gestured for us to get into the buggy, and Akin and I rushed into the back seat. There was very little space, especially with the suitcase. Amica saw us squished in the back of the buggy and laughed.

"Don't ya worry kiddos, it's not to long a ride." She said, then pushed her foot down on the gas petal. She drove fast. Just like everything else I'd seen her do. Akin looked nervous, and was tapping her foot to the beat of her anxiety. I slipped my hand under hers and held it, giving her a reassuring grin. I wanted to let her know it was all okay, I'd protect her.

"Ay! No PDA back there!" Amica growled from the front seat. I shrugged and let go. Akin laughed, and I saw all of her anxiety melt away. She smiled and looked at me, happy that I was there next to her.

"Acadia, I'm not kiddin' what would your brother say if he saw ya prancin' around with this fool?"

Amica had said this jokingly, but Akin's smiled faded quickly. Her eyes became sad and she looked out the window. Amica looked back and saw what her words had caused. It hit her that Akin's brother was unaware of where she was, and it was apparently a touchy subject.

"Well, Acadia sweetie, we're gonna be there in a few minutes. Imma drop you guys off, and get going. Now ya'll better remember, while I'm gone-"

"No funny business." Akin and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed. Amica rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Damn right no funny business." She said under her breath. After that, the car ride lost all its tension.

A few minutes later the car stopped. Akin and I stood in front of a large apartment building. It was an old building, that was grey and beaten down. It still had a comforting essence to it though. Amica waved and let out her "No funny business" warning one last time.

Akin laughed a bit and waved as Amica drove away. She turned to me and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about her, Beyond. She just worries about me, she really does love me. She just has a weird way of showing it."

"I get it." I stopped for a moment and looked at the building. Then picked up our suitcase and began walking. "C'mon Akin. We have to get started." I said. She looked confused.

"Get started on what, sweetie?" She asked with her head slightly tilted in confusion. I grinned mischievously.

"The funny business, of course." I said with a wink. She laughed and hit my arm playfully as we walked into the apartment building together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Beyond the Fact that this Chapter doesn't have a Dramatic Title

"Amica Deaffine Misora?" I asked as I picked up a stack of papers. Amica's apartment was a mess. It was small, one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen that had no wall separating the living room from it, and a tv the size of a computer monitor. It would have been cozy if there weren't papers scattered everywhere. I guess organization was another thing Amica didn't have time for.

Akin rolled her eyes. "Beyond stop going through her stuff." She said playfully. I kept reading.

"Hey Akin, it says here that she's from America. She's twenty-one, and moved here when she was... sixteen?" I asked, confused. Akin sighed and shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Beyond dear, you sure are a nosy one. Amica lived in America with her mother and her sister Naomi. Her relationship with her sister was...well let's just say they didn't get along. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived out here, so she moved to get away from her sister...but that can't possibly interest you."

She walked into the kitchen as she talked. We hadn't eaten a real meal since Wammy's House, and we we're both pretty hungry. She took a carton of eggs out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. Then she just stood there looking at it, lost and clueless about the next step. I chuckled a bit, putting down the papers.

"Um, do you need some help with that?" I asked with a grin. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"No, no. I can um, I can do this." She said picking up the carton.

She took two eggs out of the carton and placed them on the counter. They stayed for a minute, and she turned her back to get a pan. Then the eggs started to roll of the counter. She turned quickly and caught the eggs, dropping the carton on the ground. The eggs in the carton broke and splattered all over the floor. Akin sighed and dropped the eggs in her hand, realizing her attempt was futile. I laughed and grabbed a cloth to clean it up. She grabbed a mop and started to clean the floor.

"It's just no use Beyond, I can't cook at all. I suck at it." She sighed out her words. Cooking was obviously something she got a little self conscious about. I tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, not necessarily. You did a pretty good job making scrambled eggs." I said smiling up at her. She laughed and put her hand on her head.

"Really now, would you say I did an _eggcellent_ job making scrambled eggs?" She giggled. I tried to stifle laughter.

"You...are... so corny." I said with laughter still in the back of my throat. "Is there anymore eggs in Amicas's fridge? I'm starving, and _I_ actually know how to cook eggs. Unlike a certain clutzy girl." I teased letting the laughter come out a bit.

She tilted her head and laughed. "Clutzy girl, huh?"

She walked back over to the fridge and pulled out a second carton of eggs, placing it on the counter. I continued cleaning the egg yolks off the floor. I heard Akin walking behind me. Then I heard a splat sound and felt something cold on my head. It ran down my neck and I shuttered. I felt my head and felt hard shells and a slimy yoke. She had smashed an egg on my head. I looked up at her, puzzled.

"Ooopsie sorry darling, but I'm a clutzy girl remember?" She said with an innocent tone. Her hand was on her hip and she was wearing a sly grin. I wiped the egg of my head and stood up.

"Well my dear...I'm afraid I must tell you...I'm a bit of a clutz myself." I said quietly, trying to be serious. I grabbed and egg from the carton and her eyes widened.

"Beyond...drop the egg...Sweetie! No! Nononono! Don't!" She laughed and put her hands up.

It was useless though. I smashed the egg on her head and she gasped. Then she nodded, accepting defeat and grabbed more eggs from the carton. In defense I did too. We had gotten into an all out egg throwing war. It continued until we were both covered in slime and the kitchen was a mess. We laughed and fell to the ground.

"God, look what we did to her apartment." I said looking up at the cieling. Akin laughed.

"I know, it looks like a chicken exploded in here." She started to laugh uncontrollably. She looked over at me and then I started to laugh. We both sat up and tried to stop . It took a minute, but eventually we stopped laughing and were just sitting there quietly on the kitchen floor. She moved closer to me and hugged me, burying her face into my shoulder. After a moment, she looked up and smiled at me with that sweet warm smile she has. I leaned over to kiss her, but she placed a finger on my lips stopping me.

"Beyond, I'm covered in uncooked eggs from head to toe. Right now a kiss would probably give you salmonella." She said with a teasing giggle. I smiled.

"And it would be worth it." I said and leaned over, giving her a peck on the lips.

She sighed. Then tried to muster the courage to speak the words in her mind.

"Beyond, I love you. It's stupid, I've known you for less than a week, but these few days...have been like a lifetime." She said quickly, the awkwardness she had when I had first met her was returning.

I cringed at the irony in her words. _These few days have been like a lifetime..._no, I wouldn't let her die, I was going to protect her... She sat there, looking at me waiting for a response. She loved me...

"I love you too, Akin." I said stroking her hair lightly. She smiled.

"Beyond, that's amazing... I just have one question."

"Anything." I said.

"Do you love me enough to clean the kitchen by yourself?" She said grinning. I laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Beyond the Romance(Matt's perspective)

"ALL MEMBERS OF WAMMY'S HOUSE REPORT TO THE MAIN ROOM IMMEDIATELY. YOUR LEADERS HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE."

Their voices echoed through the halls. The leaders. I frowned at the thought of those bastards. My bandaged brow throbbed in pain. After B had cut me...no after _Beyond_ had cut me I ran to the Wammy's House medical center and they stitched me up. They couldn't take the pain away though, or the fear. He could have made me blind...I was hysterical. They had given me a pair of goggles to calm me down, they said it would protect my eyes. It was enough for me.

I placed my goggles over my eyes and started walking towards the main room. There was a crowd of people pouring into the main room. I joined the stream of people, blending in with the crowd. It was hectic and disorganized. Then the leaders began to speak again, and the crowd became silent.

"Members of Wammy's House, please welcome... L." The leaders said in their deep voices. The crowd gasped and tried to lift their heads for a better view. They stayed silent though, not daring to speak in the presence of the leaders. My eyes widened and I watched the doors.

L entered wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He walked with bare feet and wore a mask of indifference, but you could see worry in his eyes. His black hair looked matted as if he had been too preoccupied to shower. It was almost pitiful. He stood in the center of the room causing the crowd to create a circle around him. He waited for the movement to stop, then spoke.

"Hello members. May I start by saying that you are all remarkable young adults, and I only wish that I was here with good news. I am not though. I am here because we have two runaways..." L spoke his words with thought and power. I listened.

_Runaways_. I thought. He means B, and whatever her name is. B. That bastard... He ruined my life... Here L was in front of me, and he wasn't evil. No, B was evil, and I was going to get my revenge... I promised myself. L continued speaking.

"One is Backup, a very valuable member who has lived in Wammy's House for sixteen years... The other is a new member, that some of you may know, named Acadia alias name Akin. Though some of you may know her, you may not know something about her... she's my sister." L announced this with an undertone of sorrow. The crowd filled with whispers. I let out a gasp.

L's sister? B's little tramp was L's sister... it was perfect. Suddenly, I knew how I would get my revenge. I'd ruin his perfect world, I'd shatter it and take it down. Ruin it the way he ruined my life. I was going to find B, and I was going to expose the truth to him. Then, when he left her and came crawling back to Wammy's, we'd be even. The ends of my mouth curled to a smile at that thought.

"Her information will be given to you...as the brightest of young minds I would like you to collaborate with us in our attempts to find her. Thank you for your attention. That is all."

L left through the main doors, and a few of the leaders trailed behind him. The crowd scattered as L left. We were all given sheets of paper stating all of Akin's information. Looking at it, I realized I couldn't get revenge on my own. I needed the smartest member to help me. Near? No, he's too much like L. More into justice than revenge. Who was the second smartest? Then it hit me, Mello. The eleven year old blonde kid. He was super bright, but definitely had a dark side. I needed that. After the crowed thinned out I walked to his room and knocked on the door. He opened it slowly.

"Yeah?" Mello said quietly. He stood in the doorway awkwardly. His blonde hair was long, giving him almost a feminine appearance. His clothes didn't help either. Plus he looked isolated, just in essence. His room was dark, it was about nine o'clock at night. There was no light coming in through his window, yet he didn't turn on the light in his room. It was as if he was trying to push people away, I don't even think he had a roommate.

"Hey, um Mello. I have a proposition for you." I said holding up the piece of paper. He shook his head.

"I work alone..." He said closing the door. I stopped it with my hand.

"Wait!...with my help... you can finally be better than Near... You can solve this before him, and show L who's the best successor. We can find her, together." I said. I could see my words getting through to him. He nodded and invited me in his room.

"Alright." He said. We had a deal.

**Side note: Hey readers, I'm not sure if I have to say this, but I'm gonna say it anyways. I do not own death note or any of the characters other than my OCs. It would be super cool if I did own death note, but I don't. Thanks to everyone who reviews, follows, favourites, and reads. You guys are awesome, read on!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Beyond his Sanity

It was morning, she lied there next to me in Amica's bed. I had watched her lifespan for the past hour. Nine days. In nine days the women I loved would be stolen from me. No, I was going to stop it. Doubt kept trying to find its way back into my mind, it was toying with me. I loved her though. If one thing was certain in this world, it was that. I had never experianced love. Maybe I loved A, but that was a brotherly love. We were joined in the way siblings are, where you are connected by experiences. What I felt for Akin was different...as if she was a part of me. I wanted to have her forever, and as long as I did have her, I didn't need anyone else. The thought of losing her made my chest hurt, like it was going to be torn apart. I nestled into her dark hair trying to forget my worries. Then there was a knock at the door.

I got up quietly without waking her and walked carefully to the door. I opened it and saw a man dressed to the nines in the nicest tuxedo I'd ever seen. He had a solemn expression on his face. He held up a badge with a calligraphy L written on it. I knew what it meant, he worked for Wammy's. The man coughed and held up a picture. I looked closely at it, it was a picture of Akin, but when she was younger. I froze. Usually Wammy's House doesn't search for runaways, why did we have to be the exception?

"Excuse me young man, we are going door to door looking for this young woman. I apologize for the intrusion, but have you seen her?" The man said in a way that made it obvious that his words were part of a routine. I shook my head.

"No, sir." I said firmly. He frowned.

"Ah, well she is said to be running around with a black-haired boy with red..." He stopped for a moment. "Well, I'll just show you a picture." He said.

I became a statue. The man took a picture out of his pocket. He looked at it, then looked at me. Then he paused and thought.

"Young man... would you mind if I came in for a brief moment?" He asked with a puzzled expression on his face. I couldn't deny him, it would seem suspicious.

"Not at all, sir." I said gesturing him inside. He walked into the room slowly, and sat down on Amica's couch. He say there and studied me. I needed something to do.

"Sir, would you like a glass of water?" I asked politely. He nodded.

"That would be great." He said, not taking his eyes off of me.

I walked over to Amica's refrigerator and took out a large glass pitcher filled with water. The man looked at me and opened his mouth, ready to ask a question. Then Akin walked into the room... my heart dropped to my stomach. Then man stood up.

"Mrs. Acadia, I have direct orders from L himself to bring you to his head quarters." He said , half shocked. Akin stood still, her face was pale.

L... L was trying to take her away from me. Why did he have to rip away every single thing I cared about? That bastard. I-I couldn't handle it. My blood began to boil. I started heating up. It was as if something was enveloping me. Something dark. I was starting to lose myself. I was being pushed out of my body. Then I blacked out...

(Akin's Perspective)

I looked over at Beyond. His eyes started to glow crimson. There was something about him. He didn't seem like my Beyond. He held the glass pitcher in his hands and walked over to the man from Wammy's. A grin then overtook his face. I knew it right then that this man wasn't my Beyond. This was someone else inside of his body. The Wammy's House man could tell that there was something wrong with him too. He tried to run, but Beyond grabbed him and smashed the glass pitcher over his head. The thick glass shattered as it hit his head with great force. The man dropped to the floor, eyes wide open. I gasped.

"B-B-Beyond... what have you done?" I said, the words painful coming out of my throat. He looked at me and smiled a smile that took up half of his face. Then he laughed. He dropped to the floor next to the dead man, and laughed. I felt alone in the room, with the world on my shoulders. The man I loved was gone. The man who I was currently looking at was not even a man. He was the very personification of insanity.

I walked hesistantly over to the man and checked his pocket for an ID card. I wanted to know if he had a family, I needed to know. Beyond looked at me as I did so. I didn't like the way he was staring at me. It was filled with lust. Loveless lust. It frightened me. I opened the man's pocket and pulled out his ID card. I began to read out loud.

"Tadashi Mikami: Divorced, a wife and son." I felt my heart in my throat as I read.

"He worked for Wammy's House for fifteen years and... today was his birthday..." I looked at Beyond and his smile became a bit wider. I began to shake in fear.

"Beyond... what are we gonna do?" I asked quietly, more to myself than to him. He looked me over.

"Call me Beyond... Birthday..." He said putting his arm around my shoulder. For a moment I felt like Beyond, my Beyond, was back. The he moved his hand downwards and grabbed at my chest. I pushed him away and ran into Amica's bedroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I sat down on the bed, ready to wait until my Beyond came back. Beyond Birthday started banging on my door.

"Awww c'mon babe. Let me into the bedroom. Is murder a turn off or something?" He said through the door. I hugged a pillow and tears streamed down my face.

I wanted my Beyond back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Beyond this Romance

I had fallen asleep. No, to say fallen would imply that it was peaceful. I cried myself to sleep. The sun was far into the sky when I woke up. It was maybe three? I stood up and put my feet on the cold floor. My mind started to focus, and a single thought made my heart jump. Beyond. I knew I had to see if my Beyond was back, or if that demon was still using his body. I walked hesitantly over to the door. I opened it a crack, only enough to peek through. There was nobody there. I opened the door a bit wider and slipped into the living room quietly. I looked around, Beyond wasn't in sight. I walked over to the couch and forced myself to look behind it. The body was gone too. Then I heard the shower start. The running water filled the apartment with noise. I jumped. Who was in the shower? My Beyond, or Beyond Birthday? I ran to the kitchen counter. I opened the drawer and pulled out a large carving knife. I would never use it on Beyond's body, but I sure as hell could threaten Beyond Birthday with it. I took a deep breath and made my way to the bathroom door. I opened it slowly, my heart being the only audible noise coming from me. I walked into the room, the fog from the shower half-blinding me. I took steps toward the shower curtain. Then I took a deep breath and pulled it to the side.

Beyond stood there naked and confused. He grabbed the curtain and covered himself with it, blushing.

"Akin! Amica said no funny business!" He gasped.

I stepped back. Would Beyond Birthday know something like that? Does he have Beyond's memories? I was skeptical. I raised the knife.

"Do you...know what you did?" I asked firmly. He looked down, ashamed.

"Yes... look just let me get dressed. I'll explain the best I can." He said. I nodded and left the bathroom.

(Beyond's Perspective)

I toweled off and put on the last pair of clean clothes I had. It was a black shirt and blue jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Akin was waiting on the couch. I sat next to her. She looked at me silently asking for the explanation I dreaded giving. I grasped her hand.

"My love, I'm so sorry for what you witnessed. That... that wasn't me ,I didn't kill him. I blacked out like something took over my body. I don't remember it, but it did need to be done. They wanted to take you away from me, I couldn't let that happen. I burned the body, they'll just assume him missing. Nobody saw. The memories of it lie within ashes now." I spoke my words carefully, trying to show her that I had regained all sanity. She bursted into tears.

"Beyond... it wasn't you... you left me..." She whispered through her quiet sobs. I grabbed her wrists and forced her eyes on mine.

"Akin... I will never leave you alone again.. I promise.." I said this firmly, holding her tight.

She wrapped her arms around me and continued to sob, releasing all of her leftover tears. I stroked her hair and watched her lifespan shine in my face. Nine days more days, it said. No... I wouldn't let it happen. Nobody was going to take her away from me, even if I had to murder all of L's damn henchmen. I was going to protect her... and Beyond Birthday was going to protect her too.

(Matt's Perspective)

"Mello, did you find anything yet?"

"Nothing." He said to me as he shifted through computer files. He bit into a chocolate bar, not taking his eyes off of the computer. I lit up a smoke, and pushed him aside.

"Let me at the computer." I said, pushing him out of the computer chair. Mello rolled his eyes.

"What do you know about computers?" He asked, arms folded.

"Not a damn thing. Never used one before, but I have to be better at it than you." I said. I went into Akin's file trying to find useful information. I read through the file carefully.

"Acadia Lyndon: Eyes, Brick. Hair, Hershey. Age, sixteen. Height, 5'5"" It gave her insurance information, blood type, then at the bottom it said who to contact if she was harmed.

"If harmed contact the following people: Lawliet Lyndon, Amica Misora." Amica Misora? It gave the woman's number at the bottom. I grabbed a pen and wrote it down quickly.

"Mello! We have a lead!" I shouted. Mello put down his candy bar.

"Damn, already? You're pretty tech savvy Matt. What's the name?" He asked, impressed.

"Amica Deaffine Misora. Here's the number..." I gave him the number I had written. He left the room and returned with a phone.

"Is it home or cell?" He asked with the phone in his hand. I looked at the screen.

"Cell." I said. He began to dial. He put the phone on speaker and it started to ring. After a moment we heard a woman's voice.

"Hello? Who is this?" The women asked. I grabbed the phone from Mello.

"Hello, Ms. Misora, could I ask you a few questions?" I said into the phone as politely as I could. The woman sighed.

"Yeah sure but make it quick. I gotta take care of my mom, I don't have time for this kinda nonsense." She stated with an aggravated tone.

"Alright, do you know a Miss Lyndon? Acadia Lyndon?" I asked as professionally as possible.

"What do ya want with that girl? You leave her the hell alone, do ya hear me?" The woman began to shout. I tried to put on a soothing tone.

"Miss, I just want to know if the two of you are close. Do you consider yourself close to her?"

"Now you listen to me! I want ya to stay away from her. Keep out of that poor girl's business and don't call me again, ya hear?" She didn't wait for a response. She just hung up. Mello sighed.

"I guess we're not going to get an answer." He said, picking up the candy bar once more. I smiled and shook my head.

"No Mello, that was our answer." I said. My smile got wider, and Mello started to smile too. Him and I had found our lead.


End file.
